Change
by Kasia B
Summary: Guys change their bodies with each other, what causes some fun situations, but also give them opportunity to understand better friends. Rated T for some lavatory hints.


When BA awoke it has already brightened. His head was itching and wanted to scratch, so he's reached his hand and it seemed to him that he felt something strange. As if he hadn't his mohawk and skin sides shaved, merely short hair all over his head. However he legitimized that he may be sleepy and it only seems that way to him. He's stood up and went to bathroom. He's wanted to pee and has seen, that his strategic organ is white and, what is worse, quite a bit smaller than usual. He's looked in the mirror and couldn't believe his own eyes. He shouted horrified.

He's run out of the hotel room and headed toward the Murdock's room. Before he could push the handle the door has opened and he saw there...Himself.

'Give me back my body fool! What is that!?'

'Take it easy BA...I mean, me...I mean...I didn't do nothing! What's going on here?!'

'I don't know, maybe you've infected me with your madness, but if you'll do anything stupid in my body, then...'

'Then what?' Murdock in BA's body has taken hips and flexed his arm muscles.

'Actually, nothing...' answered sergeant in pilot's body. He turned and was about to leave, when suddenly has come back and said:

'Actually, you know what? This is the right moment to reveal my big secret. I'm ticklish!'

Baracus gripped his flanks and has started to tickling. They both blew down and started to roll around the room's floor.

'Noooo, stop, I'm begging you!' Murdock was pleading and laughing till his sides ached.

'You two too?' said someone from the door's side. Men have stopped rolling and at the entrance they saw Hannibal.

'Colonel! Big ugly mudsucker is in my body!

'Murdock, do you know how it sounds? And not colonel, but lieutenant. It's me, Face'.

'And I even like this change.' Behind the gray-haired man appeared Peck with a cigar in his mouth and was smiling broadly.

'I've pleaded you, don't smoke that much, you'll ruin my complexion!' Face as Smith grimaced feeling smoke.

'Hannibal, what's going on? Let's do something about it! Do you have a plan?' BA shouted

'Currently the only plan I have is to use my new look. See you tomorrow, guys!'

'Hannibal, what are you gonna... O no no no, just don't drag me a gonorrhea!'

'If you didn't catch it so far, then I won't drag it to you. See ya!' said, turned on his heel and went away.

'I can't believe he's left us with this mess.' sighed Peck. 'Guys, what are we supposed to do?'

'What can we do, just wait.' said Murdock and has stood up. 'Let's try to avoid anyone for some time to not arouse suspicions.'

'Just don't touch my gold and don't eat dog biscuits while being me neither other weird things, understood?' BA asked, raising too.

'I'll consider this' replied pilot with sly smile. 'What about trashbags?'

'Shut up, fool!'

Rest of day they've spent in their hotel rooms reading magazines and watching TV. When evening came and Face was getting ready to sleep, he looked in the mirror. He had a second look at the reflection of the body, which now he was residing – grey hair, wrinkles, dark circles under eyes. Yes, Hannibal was no longer a youngster. How long will he be able to lead life like this? He never has complained...

At the same time BA was beholding scar on Murdock's body after shot, when he took bullet destined for colonel. He recalled himself, how much affraid he was then, in this mine, that he'll lose a friend. He recalled, as he admitted to the pilot, that he only used to pretend he thinks captain is crazy. Was Murdock conscoius then, did he hear him and remembered those words? Essentially Baracus liked this freak, although his jibba jabba has got on BA's wick. He was wandering, if pilot is aware of friendship linking them, or just he has heart of gold and that's why gave blood for him when he was wounded ...

Murdock was already lying in bed, deep in his thoughts. Has raised muscular hand and glanced at it. It must've been hard to BA to live in kind of body that make others think he's strong and brave, but contemporaneously suffering from fear of flying. Being sedated so often also wasn't nice. Captain loved to fly so he couldn't understand this fear, but he had his own fears after experiences from 'Nam, so maybe he should be more indulgent for big guy?

Next morning all of them have woken up back in their own bodies. Face turned around in bed and saw next to him sleeping blonde. He had to admit Hannibal has good taste. He's slipped out unobserved and came back to hotel. He's met colonel in a corridor.

'Hi lieutenant, seems everything is right again, isn't it'?

'Yeah, I think so.'

'I didn't expect' Smith added in a subdued voice 'that you've got THIS problem...But don't worry, it happens to all of us from time to time.'

'Hannibal, I swear I have no idea what are you talking about' said Peck and frowned.

Colonel has raised his index finger upright and slowly lowered it without moving hand.

'WHAT?! No, I never...' Face started, but his jaw dropped and he couldn't say anything more.

Hannibal grinned, put his hand on friend's shoulder for a while and walked away.

~THE END~


End file.
